


Berries

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://mustachossom.tumblr.com/post/48193208504/still-wanted-to-draw-some-tentacles-thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berries

It had started out as nothing, a burble of indigestion that he had chalked up to his poor choice in food. Probably from that strange purple meat he had eaten the day before, it had still smelled sour even after he had cooked it to the point of looking like strange old shoe leather. He ate a few of the berries from his storage chest and it had calmed shortly after. 

The feeling came back two days later, sharper, not unlike a mild cramp or trapped gas. Hoping that the same treatment would work twice, he ate a handful of berries and waited for the pain to subside. It eventually did, but only to the faint rumble it began as two days before. The next morning the pain was back, like a full blown cramp that refused to stop hurting no matter how much he curled into a ball.

Attributing it to a hunger pains, he tired to eat some of his precious rabbit stores, but the stabbing feeling in his stomach prevented him from eating much. Desperate for something to stop the pain, he mixed the few ingredients he had into a tonic of shorts and drank it down greedily. It helped dull the feeling immediately and he spent the rest of the day close to camp checking traps and gathering grass.

The pain had left him exhausted and he had gone to bed early, piling the fire higher then usual in an attempt to counter act the time difference. Laying down on the straw mat, sleep came to him easily.

Wilson awoke to a low fire sweating and panting, pain made his jaw drop open in a silent scream. The stabbing sensation in his stomach was worse then it had even been, like someone had taken a spear to him and rotated it in the wound. He dragged himself over to his food stores, frantically searching for the berries inside. Grabbing a hand full, he ate them as fast as possible, praying that it would take the pain away. Instead, as he swallowed them, it felt as if a solid mass was trying to push it's way out of his throat. 

He tired to hold down the precious food covering his mouth with his hands, but in the end it was futile. Turning away from the chest as quickly as possible he vomited until he started to dry heave. Shaking from the effort of holding himself up, he looked down at the ground and notice just what had come out of his mouth.

Black ichor covered his hands and the ground, he didn't have time to examine whatever it was as a wholly different kind of pain wracked his body. The feeling of something clawing it's way out of is stomach, Wilson fell, his back arching off the ground, trying to hold in the screams as whatever it was tore through skin and fabric.

The last thing he remembered before everything went dark was a man in a sharply tailor suit and handmade shoes approaching him from the shadows.

“Say pal, you don't look so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i was hungry


End file.
